


Love Song

by Lorelei



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Flirting, M/M, Rules are made to be broken, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei/pseuds/Lorelei
Summary: Wolfe and Archie enjoy breakfast in bed. Together.
Relationships: Archie Goodwin/Nero Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).



__

_“You don’t love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car,_ _  
but because they sing a song only you can hear.”_ **\-- Oscar Wilde**

“Good morning,” his low voice rumbled next to my ear as he ran his index finger from the inside of my wrist to the crook of my elbow and around my bicep to my shoulder and down my naked back. 

I grunted and opened my eyes, blinking at the bright morning light. “That tickles. And if you don’t stop, we will get distracted and breakfast will get cold.” Rolling over, I reached up and pulled him down for a kiss to illustrate the kind of distraction I had in mind. 

Regular readers of my more public accounts will know that Nero Wolfe always takes breakfast at 8:15 am. He eats at a little table by his bedroom window if it is a fine sunny day or in bed if it is gray or rainy. There are exceptions to every rule and the exception to this one is that he takes his breakfast in bed, regardless of the weather, if I have spent the night in the bed. 

Under those circumstances, he also cooks the breakfast rather than waiting for Fritz to bring it. I have never figured out how Fritz knows when breakfast service will not be required, but somehow he does. Fritz sleeps in; I sleep in; Wolfe cooks his magnificent scrambled eggs. Sometimes, if the night before was particularly pleasing, I imagine him humming as he stands at the stove in his yellow silk pajamas and dressing gown. 

Wolfe broke off the kiss and offered me a tray. “Come, Mr. Goodwin, sit up and break your fast. As you are aware, I do not object to being distracted, but first we require nourishment to fuel our passions.” If he was calling me “Mr. Goodwin” then he was in a playful mood. I had a feeling that Theodore and the orchids might not see Wolfe until well after their usual 9 am as other rules also had exceptions for mornings such as these.

I sniffed as I stretched and yawned, and dutifully sat up, pulling the covers demurely up to my waist. “Why, Mr. Wolfe," I teased, "you have outdone yourself. Creamy scrambled eggs, a thick slab of Virginia ham, fresh biscuits, fruit compote, and a tall glass of cold milk!” His own tray was a near twin to my own but had hot cocoa rather than milk. “You spoil me.” I started in on the eggs to show him how much I appreciated my breakfast with deeds as well as words.

“Nonsense, Archie. You must be hungry after your exertions last night. It would be folly to start a fashion of one-upsmanship between us, but it was indeed you who outdid yourself.” He took a sip of the steaming cocoa.

For a while there was no further talk as our mouths were busy enjoying the food. I swallowed my last bite of ham and paused a moment to give it the proper respect. Wolfe had finished his food as well, so I grabbed the trays and stacked them on the bedside table. “You once said ‘Gallantry is not _always_ a lackey for lust’. That seems to me to imply that _sometimes_ it is. And you are being more than usually gallant this morning, not that you aren’t a gallant man in general.”

“You are perspicacious, my dear Mr. Goodwin. I will concede that gallantry may in some circumstances be a footman for lust, but it may also serve a nobler passion. Having satisfied the demands of the stomach, shall we return now to those distractions you mentioned earlier?” Nero Wolfe in the bedroom is much like Wolfe in the dining room. He does not do quickies and considers them disrespectful to the fine art of pleasure. Wolfe enjoys lingering over multi-course feasts, savoring the taste and texture of each morsel.

He was definitely going to be late going up to the orchids.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Gallantry is not always a lackey for lust."_ \--Nero Wolfe in The Black Mountain


End file.
